Give Me Sanctuary
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: Natsu gives Lucy the sanctuary she needs. Also just added to my Nalu love fest story . Enjoy! December 2nd: shelbyshoe may be writing a sequel/ extra chapters for this!(hency why the story status is in progress for now) warning:some spoilers
1. Samsara of Anguish, Love and Passion:1

**Genres:** New Adult Fanfiction, Drama, and romance among others  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> Shy, Sexy, Breast/Muscles and sort of Dom/Sub-ish  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to the incredible Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Samara Of Anguish, Love And Passion: Part 1<strong>

**A/N: **_Hey lovelies! This is part One of my late NaLu Love Fest submissions. I originally intended to submit it a few weeks ago, but my muse kept my ideas flowing and thus it took longer. I've also been preoccupied with school, having a life and being too fucking exhausted at times. Last Friday, I dozed off in the middle of writing a sentence lol. I know it's really late! Wanna fight about it? As Natsu would say, "I'm all fired up!"_

_I'm moved by all growing appreciation for my writing, so I'm dedicating to everyone. I'm currently working on other late submissions, fanfiction and other works, including fan videos._

_Okay, a few things to keep in mind. This starts off fairly gloomy (with a humorous bit) but eventually transistors into very sexy and romantic interlaced with fluff and humor._

_There's a small misogynistic (but vital) character, but I don't condone this behaviour or people like him._

_In regards to parts of Natsu's interactions with Lucy; it's not based on her gender, but due to how protective he is and how much he loves her. I also feel neither of NaLu is OOC (Lucy may be temporarily, given an incident)._

_When I wrote this, I kept the characterization from the anime and what I've read intact. I applied it situations on how we know Natsu would think, feel and react or how he's likely to react. For the sexist character in Chapter 2, I assigned a name to the character as a form of literary retribution (only his first name is real) a few weeks ago I may have witnessed sexual harassment from a now ex-friend and his friends. This ex and I were not close. This incident has really been negatively affecting me on and off. By giving this character the first name of the bastard who fucked me over. ,I'm able to have my literary revenge and thus it provides another medium for me to channel my emotions._

_The situation is further explained in my authors note for poem Retribution Deserved (Chapter 5 in '_Gothic Drabbles_' on my fan-fiction account)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it! Also the word equidae is used at one point. It's the scientific name of the horse and related animals in that family._

_Songs also prompted me when I was writing and assisted me in writing the characters perspective or I found that a fragment of the lyrics encapsulated what the character's POV I've included parts of the lyrics. The first two suit Lucy's and the other two Natsu. One's a Muse song, which is an amazing band we've all heard of._

_The other two are also highly recommended to check out on YouTube and shows how eclectic my tastes are :p_

_All right, you've read enough of this essay of an author's note. or maybe you've glossed over it, because you were dying for the story (I'm flattered either way, thanks for reading!)_

_Without further ado, here's the story!_

* * *

><p><em>"A million tears<em>  
><em>A million tears<em>  
><em>I want to cry<em>  
><em>But I shield my face<em>  
><em>and dry my eyes<em>  
><em>Swallowing my hurt<em>  
><em>Breaking inside<em>

_Please stay here with me_  
><em>Just hold me while I bleed myself dry<em>  
><em>See straight into me<em>  
><em>Just look beyond the tears in my eyes"<em>  
>[A Million Tears by Trees of Eternity]<p>

"_Sparkling flames of sunlight_  
><em>Spreading in my veins<em>  
><em>Touch my fragile soul<em>  
><em>My inner peace is you<em>

_I trust in you_  
><em>You lead me through<em>  
><em>All of your intentions<em>  
><em>Love my body like a temple<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your passion"<em>

Mechanical Moth, Passion

_"All I feel is is everything _  
><em>But if you left I'd never let you<em>  
><em>I'd hold your heart inside a death grip<em>  
><em>Till my fingertips turned bloody black and blue<em>

_The rest of this heart lies_  
><em>in your darkened eyes, awake<em>  
><em>I'll never lie, never leave, so I can always say<em>  
><em>You wont be alone again as long as I'm awake<em>  
><em>So never lie, never leave<em>  
><em>forevermore with me"<em>  
>Picture Me Broken, Forever More<p>

"_Follow me_  
><em>You can follow me <em>  
><em>I will keep you safe <em>  
><em>Follow me<em>  
><em>You can follow me<em>  
><em>I will protect you"<em>  
>Muse, Follow Me<p>

* * *

><p>Rain cascaded down Lucy's porcelain skin from her eyes as her reflection stared desolately back at her. She was crying yet again, her mind overwrought with the miasma of sorrow all because of the events that transpired moments prior to this one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was currently in the clutches of a degenerate bandit whom had who made random lewd and misogynistic jeers on her way back to her apartment from the bookstore. As much as they incensed her, she chose not to acknowledge him (in hopes he'd get bored and leave her alone), but kept her whip at the ready, just in case the scumbag attempted anything .<em>

_He was vexingly intangient and continued his jeering until she finally turned with a lethal glare and seething, "Will you fuck off and leave me the hell alone, you sexist prick?!"_

_She had hoped that her message would act as a deterrent to this 'shithead', but to no avail as he pruriently retorted with "Aw doll face, don't be like that", and the circumstances had escalated from sexually derogatory remark to full scale molestation. The lowlife currently had his hand placed on_ my ass. This bastard doesn't know when to quit, does he?

_"Hey babe," he crooned libidinous "why don't you be a good little whore and follow me some more private? Then I shed my trousers and you can suck my dick and then take it up the ass like the way women are supposed to. Sound good?" That particular chauvinistic comment had Lucy's blood really churning with a wide range of profane insults for the bastard who lay his hands on her and needed to be forcibly educated on respecting gender identities that were not his own._

_"No," she replied in gelid fury. "But why don't you go fuck an equidade?" She punctuated her retort with a solid Lucy kick to his groin, sending him howling in pain as he released her ._

_She was about to take the opportunity to escape from the vile bastard when he cruelly hollered "You're lucky I even gave you the time of day, you stupid bitch! I know of a lot of men who wouldn't touch you, especially since you don't own the Heartfilia manor anymore!" The misgongist's proclaimation froze Lucy in her tracks before whirling ,around to glare at him. "How do you know about that?" She demanded equivocally ._

_He sneered barbarically, "Everyone in Fiore practically knows that. Daddy's money can't help you now, especially since he's slowly rotting 6 feet under ground." The appalling nature of those words were akin to nails being driven into Lucy's heart verbally and emotionally disarming her. Her parents death had always been a sensitive subject for her but this was just cruel. She fumbled for words but they wouldn't come._

_The bandits statement had robbed her of her speech and left her completely immobile, staring in bewildered devastation at the man, which only spurred on his verbal savagery._

_"I see that shut you up. Your mother finally shut up too, after her candle was snuffed out." Another nail. She could feel her resolve breaking as she battled back the moisture saturating her eyes as she continued to stare._ I will not break in front of this bastard _she inwardly declared with weak determination._ I won't give him the satisfaction. I'll stand my ground. _His barbarous articulation brought crashing down from her reverie._

_"And those other friends of yours, what were their names? Eclair and Momon? They're dead too, all because you were too weak to save them. You always have been and always will be."The final nail being thrust into her heart was insurmountable to bear. She needed to get away from this retched bastard before he bore witness to the complete shattering of her resolve. Without tracking her movements, she'd turned and fled the scene as fast as her legs could carry her with the man's vicious laughter echoing behind her._

_She didn't stop until she reached home and slammed the door, only to finally collapse into wordless sobs on the floor against her door frame._

—_**-**_

At some point, Lucy recalled picking herself off the floor and navigating her way to the bathroom sink in a gloomy unthinking stupor and turning on the water to splash her face in hopes of finding clarity that would lift her spirits. But such aspirations of clarity evaded her and when that failed , she found herself in the predicament she was in now, as she tearfully stared at her reflection. The bandits savage words echoed in her mind, like a record taunting her of her parents, Eclair and Momon's demise, until they blended together to insist that she was too inadequate to prevent their deaths.

H_e_ _was_ right, _I_ _am_ _too_ _weak_ _to_ _save_ _them_. Lucy informed herself despairingly which was also mixed with self resentment. _And_ _too_ _inadequate_ _to deserve to be part of_ _Natsu's team, the guild or have access to_ _my spirits. I just drag them all_ _down_. _I'm_ _so_ _fucking pathetic_!"Her inner depressive articulations became an externalized tearful and wordless cry of rage as she thrust her fist into the mirror shattering her reflection with it, and disregarding the painful sensation of shards cutting into her hand.

She sank to the floor into anguish, -yet somewhat reprieved she was currently isolated in the confines of her home bathroom , rather than surrounded by the company of friends at the guild. She refused to burden them with her troubles and was too ashamed for them to see her fall to pieces especially Natsu, the man she was passionately in love with nor did she want to encumber him down, when this should be strictly her cross to bear. It was far better for her to suffer in silence for everyone's sakes.

When, Lucy felt and saw warm crimson liquid gush down her hand and spatter on the floors, it was then that she finally did spare a glance at her hand. The appendage was hemorrhaging somewhat profusely and in clear need of stitching, but the celestial mage could not bring herself to care in her despondent haze. She continued to stare at it blankly, as a numb contemplation crossed her mind. _This doesn't hurt as much compared to what I'm feeling inside._

She seated herself on the tile , still starinc dully at her hand and temporarily losing all sense of time.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, wait up!"<p>

His blue partner impatiently called out to him as Natsu made his way to Lucy's apartment with a exuberant spring in his step and a sense of inspiration. Today was the day that he, son of Igneel, finally summoned up the courage to confess to his beautiful blonde partner, who he had been secretly pining after and fantasying about for weeks.

He had always been drawn her since they first met but witnessed a brutal awakening shortly after future Lucy's death and seeing present Lucy's reaction, the combination shaking him to the core. He was overcome with a need more potent than ever before, to protect Lucy, including her wellbeing. This need churned in a combination with a rage against and vengegous desire to make Future Rouge pay for the chaos and anguish he caused them all.

Since then, Natsu had been enamored with Lucy, which meant an intense attraction to her in all ways. He craved and enjoyed her company immensely and cherished every conversation, laugh and fond memory more immensely. Natsu longed to feel the taste of her succulent lips against his, the warmth of her hand in his. He yearned to gather her in his arms as he held tightly against him and for his hands to explore and memorize every curve and contour of her also yearned to hear her sigh his name as he made love to her, another fantasy as his. His mind and body also dreamt and craved Lucy wantonly screaming his name as he ravished and drove her wild with pleasure.

He fantasized her body leaning into his touch as he lay kisses and bites all over her flesh. He wanted to taste her. Natsu had fallen deeply and a blazing infernal passion burned in his soul more intensely and bright than any flames he ever consumed. Such intense feelings would sometimes spell trouble for him, like with her intoxicating scent that made his throat dry and caused arousal in his pants and would often struggle to resist the urge to draw Lucy closer and lay claim to her skin to test if she tasted as good as she smelled. Whenever he glimpsed her glorious body, he often struggled to restraint himself against his urge to pin her against a wall and kiss her passionately as he ravished was practically all consuming and yet , Natsu had managed to suppress it all this time afraid to damage the profound bond he and Lucy shared, if he confessed and didn't reciprocate his feelings .

However, he resolved that was finally going to change and he recalled adamantly thinking, _I'm going finally tell Lucy how I feel, no more suppressing it._He eagerly awaited Lucy's arrival at the guild, only to be slightly disappointed when she didn't show up. This didn't faze him for long and this Natsu resolved to visit Lucy at her apartment, with the sole intention of asking the exquisite beauty and best friend out on a date.

Happy's impatient voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Natsu, you're going too fast!"Natsu rolled his eyes. _Of course I am, I want to see Lucy._He turned and urged querulously, "Hurry up, Happy!" He ignored Happy's groan when they finally rounded onto Strawberry Street and Lucy's window came into an effortless leap, he landed in her apartment."Yo, Luce!" he greeted ebulliently only to be met with unexpected silence.

"That's weird," he murdered mystified "Lucy's usually here to greet us or at least kick us out."

"Aye." Happy remarked in baffled agreement, "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know, little buddy, but let's keep looking, okay? Lucy?" There was still no reply. A coppery scent suddenly assaulted Natsu's strong sense of smell and it took him some time before he registered in alarm, that it was blood. Lucy's disquieted and profane hiss escaped his throat. "Shit."

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy inquired concernedly.

"Lucy's bleeding" he replied tersely. "Where?" Happy questioned fearfully.

"Her bathroom, come on."

When they entered, they found Lucy crouched on her floor staring numbly at her bleeding hand.

Natsu was the first to convey his bewildered concern, "Lucy... Oh God. What happened?"

"I hurt my hand." Lucy replied hollowly, not meeting his eyes.

"We know you did, but how did it happen?" He queried anxiously, his desire to tend to her overwhelming.

When she didn't respond, he scanned the room only for a horrified realization to dawn on his face when he saw the glass remnants of Lucy's mirror. He felt his heart contract . It was evident now she had done this to herself, but he still didn't comprehend _why_ she did it.

"Lucy," he murmured morosely, "Why did you punch the mirror?"

"Yeah, Lucy?" Happy questioned concernedly.

She still didn't grant him an answer, but the slayer still refused to leave her or let out of his sight in her time of dire need . He approached the blonde and gingerly lifted her to her feet."Come on," Natsu advised his best friend gently "let's get you fixed up and then we can talk."

"Okay" she muttered inaudibly. After tending to her wound and cleaning the shards of glass, he guided Lucy to her bed, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He was reluctant to let her ago until she was seated lightly sat her on the bed and Happy clambered up and snuggled into Lucy's side to offer her support .

Seeing her injury sealed eased Natsu's concern somewhat, and he found that he could breathe enough to be able to retrieve a new mirror from the land lady."Luce, I'm going to go get you a new mirror" he informed her soothingly, clasping her hands in his, "After I get back, I'll take care of you."She nodded, and he pressed her lips to her forehead, as a tender gesture meant to convey his feelings and offer solace. He regrettably withdrew himself from her."Happy," He instructed solemnly "I'm charging you to watch over Lucy while I'm gone."

"Aye," Happy consented gravely "I'll do it."

"Good" Natsu responded firmly "I'm trusting you."

Satisfied that Lucy wasn't alone, he exited the apartment seeking the landlady.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

_For those wondering what samsara is , is the cycle of birth, life and death in in certain releginons such as hinduism which can lead to reincarantion. It's a fascinating concept . I've used is as a metaphor for first two chapters . All right on to chapter 2! I also apologize for any typos. _


	2. Samsara of Love and Passion:Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Samara Of Anguish, Love and Passion: Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Due to the length of this story, I've decided to break this story up into different parts On tumblr, this is divided into chapter two chapters but everywhere else is 3 chapters.<em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

* * *

><p>It was a short duration of time later when Natsu returned with a new mirror. Upon Entry, he found Lucy huddled on her bed, her head buried in her arms with Happy attempting to rub soothing circles in her pattern despite the blonde's lack of response .He sighed discontentedly to him. <em>I hate seeing her like this. This isn't like her to be so reserved and shy. <em>He was determined in persuading her to divulge the origins of her current state, so that he could support her any way and revive her vibrant spirit. He resolved to console her after he installed the installation; he found Lucy still curled up in the same position she was before, much to his dismay. He was going to have to fix that. "Luce?" He murmured gently. When she didn't stir, he lightly approached her bed and seated himself next to her.

"Happy, thanks for staying with Lucy" he said softly "but I think now, it would be best if you gave the two of us some privacy to sort this out-and to ask Wendy about healing Lucy's hand tomorrow.

"That's a good idea" Happy murmured cosmiseratively in reply . "I'll talk to Wendy too .See you later"

Wordlessly, he soared out of the apartment leaving the two remaining occupants alone together. "Come on, Luce" Natsu cajoled gently as his arms enfolded her and drew her against him, tucking her head under his chin in which she didn't push him away, but didn't meet his gaze either much to his dismay. The mages shift in her demeanour was a far cry from the optimistic nature , he was reverently accustomed to,

The love of his life was usually vibrant and open, not so gloomy and distant. He couldn't bear seeing her in so much anguish and would give anything to ease her emotional agony._Which is difficult to do when she's so quiet,_ his inner voice observed fraughtly. _I gotta get her to open up to me .._"Please, Luce" Natsu urged imploringly. "Talk to me"

"It'd be best if you left," Lucy mumbled wretchedly in response "I don't want to burden you."

"Not a chance" he retorted with subdued fierceness "I ain't going."

"Natsu…"

He cut her off his tone and resolve unwavering. "I am not leaving you and you're not a burden, so quit trying to push me away. Now tell me what happened."

She sighed resignedly and proceeded to relay the details of her situation. As she recounted her tale, his protective anger for the culprit of Lucy's distress the time she was finished, Natsu's blood was churning with rage and twist for retribution for Lucy's sake.

"That bastard," The fire mage growled darkly tightening his hold on Lucy and cursing the bandit to the deepest pit of Hades. "He's going to pay for touching you and for making you cry. I swear I'm going to burn him to a pile of ashes." He was being absolutely sincere in his towards the predator, the fiery beast raging in him to unleash a slow and agonizing justice on the scumbag that would end in fire and ash.

_He won't get away with this._ Natsu inwardly vowed blackly. However, his umbrage was quelled by when he felt spasms rock the petite but shapely form in his arms and heard Lucy's anguished sobs as she clung to his vest.

"Luce?" The male nquired in concerned alarm "What's wrong?!"

"I'm so stupid, Natsu! Why am I so damn weak?!"His heart shattered into a million pieces upon hearing her self directed insult of loathing, and he couldn't bear to see Lucy in such excruciating emotional torment . He aspired to end her turmoil.

"I'm so pathetic" Lucy tearfully berated herself.

"No, you're not " He disagreed ardently.

He gently tilted her chin up towards him and his eyes fluttered closed as he sealed his lips over hers, in a kiss that was soft but had enough emotion and intensity within in to convey how deeply he loved he withdrew to examine her, she was staring back at him a bewildered expression, etched across her features.

"Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes bored into hers with a smoldering intensity that conveyed his love and passion for her, as he was overtaken with a compelling need to comfort her and show her with his body and every fiber of his being how much he loved and wanted her."I love you, Lucy" he proclaimed vehemently, "and I want every part of you."

He heard her breath hitch as he slanted his lips over hers again and he kissed her with a hungry urgency, attempting to pour his love and desire for her into the seemed frozen for a brief moment in time only to spring to life in his embrace, much to his satisfaction as she shuddered with a gasp and threaded her fingers into Natsu's hands roamed all over her back gliding over the spaces bare of skin, enjoying the soft feel beneath his fingertips and the taste of her sweet lips as he glided his tongue over her bottom lip, which she granted with a moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he slipped his tongue insider get mouth.

Their tongues danced a sensual rhythm eliciting pleasure to surge through Natsu, further stoking the flames of desire within him and arousal in his lower regions, leaving him wanting and craving more of his partner. A low guttural growl escaped his throat as he nipped at her lips eliciting another moan. He took the opportunity to further deepen the kiss which morphed into a fiery one as they kissed each other greedily.

Without breaking the kiss, Natsu leaned forward, pressing Lucy's body further into her bed, until she was sprawled beneath broke apart for air and Natsu Peppered scorching kisses down her neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh, intent on hearing her pleasurable moans and gasps and growling in satisfaction when he did.

His lips trailed down her throat and he felt her arc into his touch and her breathing quicken as he kissed and nipped his way to his way to her shoulder and his hands came to rest at the straps if her halter. I want all of her he mused wantonly.

Desire and love burned in his eyes as he gazed up at her.

"May I?" He questioned raucously, seeking her permission to undress her. She silently nodded and slid his vest off his shoulders as he untied her halter and cast it off to the side.

When he did, he felt his length harden beneath his pants as he saw Lucy's cleavage peaking through her printed bra. He fumbled with the clasp until he finally got to marvel at the sight of her bare breasts .Blushing, her arms crossed over to obscure them from his sight as she gazed up at him smiled warmly at her and gently moved his arms away. "You don't need to hide yourself. You're beautiful."

She flushed again and Natsu couldn't help but be captivated by it. She was adorable, as well as gorgeous and sexy. "You're really cute when you blush, you know?" He marveled affectionately. .She smiled appreciatively at him, which he returned before his lips brushed the underside of her caressed her rosy nipple with his thumb eliciting a pleasurable sigh from Lucy, spurring him on. Bowing his head, he drew it beneath his lips sending a gasp shooting from her mouth and her back to arch, which gave away to moans as he took longer draws.

His tongue glided across her breast earning him more carnal sounds as he alternated between sucking and lavishing her with his mouth and tongue .Heating his finger tips, his hand edged it's way up to stimulate her other breast, massaging and kneading it bringing fourth more throaty moans from Lucy.

Placing a light kiss on the underside her breast, his lips began to maneuver a trail down the crevice of her cleavage, kissing, licking and lightly biting and sucking the warm skin; leaving his marks and relishing in the pleasurable vocalization she received from came to rest at her hips, in which she was still adorning her skirt.

Placing his hands on her hips, Natsu appraised her a silent question in his eyes."Go ahead" she breathed.

He sidled her skirt and panties in one fluid movement and gazed in wonder at the glorious temple that was Lucy's scorching wet kisses with light love nips up her thigh, he progressed his way the her moist core.

"You're so wet, Luce" he murmured in reverence. Dipping his head down he parted the slit, his tongue lightly skimming her clit-hood, emitting a sigh from Lucy, her hips gyrating against him. She tasted delectable. " You like that?" He purred silkenly.

"Yes" she replied breathliy in content.

His tongue traced her clit, earning him another pleasurable moa n."You taste so good" he uttered wantonly, his voice muffled by her lightly stroked her clit in a variety of motions and directions inducing a wide range of erotic articulations from his angel, as her hips continued to claim his mouth.

The combination of her vocalizations and the sensation of her jerking hips against his mouth, aroused him further as desire pooled in his was even more intent on gifting her with her release.

Deploying his tongue again, Natsu imprinted Lucy's name in her feminine lips, eliciting another wanton moan, before his mouth attached to her clit, in light sucking motions. He interpreted in pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue, lapping up her sweet continued to work her until he felt her body spasm and a carnal scream of "Natsu!" as her first orgasm was unleashed, leaving him satisfied to hear her scream his name to the heavens and that he could bring her to her climax.

Withdrawing from her folds, he lifted his head to smile smugly at her. "I'm guessing I did a good job then?"

"You did," she confirmed in subdued gratification "I'm ready for more"

"Me too" Natsu rasped hotly, caressing her waist.

He quickly shed his pants and boxers, liberating his hard length. He positioned himself over Lucy's form and lightly grinded up against her sensitive bundle, eliciting a heady moan from her and a pleasurable groan from him as he felt physically gratifying sensations through out his body. He acutely needed to be inside her, make love to her and intertwine their hearts and souls and show her the love and zest that burned for her. Bowing his head down, his lips ghosted across her collar bone.

"Are you ready, Luce?" He whispered searinglg against her skin.

"Yes." she breathed fervently "Take me now"

He nipped at her neck generating another purple imprint in her skin.

"All right, Luce.."

He readied himself and lightly slipped his tip into her moist heat.

Lucy silently gasped as she felt him ease into, the remarkable sensation projecting pleasurable waves through out her body as she felt her walls close in around her dragon he began to rock his hips, steering her even higher in amatory rapture as she matched his own gentle thrusts.

Her hand glided down the planes of Natsu's chiseled chest, feeling and admiring the contours of his smooth lean hard felt him shudder in pleasure as he moved inside her, driving more gratifying ripples through out her frame akin to the sensually indulged expression fixed on the dragon slayer's handsome features.

His eyes suddenly snapped open suddenly revealing his compelling green eyes as he appraised her with a smoldering love and passion.

_He's truly a very appealing man, _Lucy mused in reverence laced with adoration and want. Not just physically.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu inquired lovingly.

_He's being so considerate. Another reason for me to fall even harder._

"Great." she replied blissfully, yet somewhat shyly. "Uh, how.. is it feeling…?"

He bestowed her with his one of his warm heart stopping smiles "Amazing, you feel incredible."

Natsu rolled his hips experimentally sending more pleasurable droves as he hit her g-spot and queried amorously, "Do you like that too?"

She nodded as he repeated the motion, her own hips squeezing around him as an extra emphasis to make her point and to return the favor which seemed to have a very pleasing result.

"Fuck, that feels amazing!" He vociferated in aroused awe. "Do it again!"

A smile graced her lips and indulged him as she replicated the motion eliciting another pleasured curse to shoot from his enticing lips.

"Natsu, more" she breathed. She craved more powerful thrusts and she saw the realization briefly dawn on his gene before he gave away into deeper powerful thrusts, earning a moan from her and another pleasured groan from him as he hit her g-spot.

Her hands glided up Natsu's defined back, as he growled and captured her lips in a roughly passionate yet soft kiss. .Pleasure and passion dominated her from the simultaneous sensations of the kiss and from his body slowing withdrawing before plunging back into her.

Natsu's mouth assailed her neck, leaving a trail of scorching electricity as his continued to propel himself into her in which she dug her nails into his back in response .He retaliated by sinking his incisors into her neck before sucking on the new love bite, producing a pleasured moan from Lucy.

"You're know you're asking for trouble trying something like that, right?" Natsu growled hotly in warning against her neck, "You shouldn't tempt a dragon, Luce."

"Maybe I want to." she replied fervently as her devious lover nipped and siphoned at her pulse point.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," she breathed as he continued to move within in her, knowing she was ever closer to her reaching the summit of her orgasmic high "do you think you pick up the pace?"

"You want me to go faster?" He queried grinding against her and stimulating that sensitive bundle of nerves, getting an answer half way between a gasped and a moaned "Yes", as pleasure thrummed through her body.

"All right then," he replied. He withdrew only for her mind to go blank as he snapped his hips to piston into her, with the only thoughts on her mind being how alive it made her feel and how close she was to her climax as he struck all her g-spots.

Finally, after an unknown passage of time, it happened. Her body arched in response as a series of earth shattering orgasms were unleashed on her body, provoking a pleasured scream to escape her lips while savoring the sensation of Natsu climaxing inside her, a carnal roar like shout shooting skyward .When Lucy's senses returned from her daze, she noticed Natsu gazing down at her lovingly, his breathing ragged from their love-making session.

"How was that?" He panted adoringly, planting a light kiss on her lips.

She beamed up at him in gratification "Amazing, you have great stamina."

She felt her heart flutter as the corners of his lips curled up into a roguishly, arrogant grin "Oh, I know. Think of me as your dragon sex god."

She giggled breathlessly. "Dragon sex god?"

His grin broadened and replied seductively. "Yep. Sex is one of my specialties. I hope I get to keep proving that to you every night. When we're both willing, of course"

The implications of his words sent thrills racing up her spine yet the forwardness of his words also made her feel bashful. Consensual sex with Natsu was indeed appealing, yet simultaneously bizarre. Lucy was confident in many things, yet, she couldn't help but feeling reticent when faced in such an intimate situation with her lover.

"That's fairly ambitious," Lucy remarked timorously.

His eyes glowed in adoration as he said in jubilant reverence, "It's worth it when I'm lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. I mean if you want to be, I guess"

The notion of being Natsu's girlfriend appealed to her greatly. They had always had shared a profound bond which only depended after their coupling.

"I like the sound of that." Lucy professed sincerely, which encouraged the fire wizard to beam down at her exuberantly.

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, pecking her on the lips as Lucy smiled in response after the brief meeting of the lips, to his enthusiasm.

Even though he's revealed a more intimate and more seductive side, he still possesses the same carefree and enthusiastic nature. Lucy cogitated tenderly. It's one of the characteristics that made me for him and seeing these other sides of him tonight makes me love and want him more.

The warmth of Natsu's hand resting on her cheek ushered her mind out of her daydream, as she met his affectionate gaze.

"Are you okay?" He pondered benevolently "You seemed to space out for a second."

""I was just thinking" Lucy replied ruminatively .She could feel his heat and magic energy pulsing through his fingertips as he caressed her cheek, sending pleasant sensations circulating through her body.

"About what?" He questioned impertinently, his striking green eyes burrowing into hers as if searching her soul and flooring her with how compelling they were.

God, she adored those eyes. With his gaze alone, he could bring her heart to its knees, ignite her soul in the flames of passion, dominate her thoughts and dreams, and bring forth her inner truths. Like the one she was going to convey smiled warmly at him and regarded him tenderly.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," She confessed affectionately.

His face seemed to glow in reverence as he bent down to gently touch his lips to hers "I love you too"

He proceeded to pull out from Lucy's warm walls and was about to roll off of her only for her hand to move her own accord to stop him "Wait" she murmured. As much as she loved their recent impassioned lovemaking, she was reluctant for their erotic and sensual courting to end, when there was a position she wanted to attempt for both of their gratifications and as a physical manifestation of her feelings for him.

"What's up?" Natsu inquired probingly.

"There's something I wanted to try" Lucy replied awkwardly. Now, when faced with the reality of communicating her prospect, she found it extremely difficult to fully express her forward intent.

_God, this is mortifying_, she groaned inwardly in discomfit. Her current state did not go unnoticed by Lucy's new boyfriend, much to her dismay.

"You're blushing again" Natsu observed perceptively. - _Damn my natural physiological reactions being a dead giveaway! - "_Which is adorable, but it means you're embarrassed about something. What is it?"

"Never mind, it's stupid" Lucy dismissed self-consciously wishing for the Earth to swallow her hole. _Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?_

"No it's not" he opposed reassuringly. _Leave it to him to challenge me. _"Whatever it is, we can try it."

"It's not a good idea," Lucy countered sheepishly.

"Lucy," Natsu insisted adamantly "tell me what it is." She shook her head , as her dissenitive response.

He growled in vexation. "Lucy…"

_Damn, he's stubborn. "_Fine," Lucy sighed resignedly in capitulation. I wanted to be on top this time."

"That's what you wanna do?" He replied in affectionate amusement "Why didn't you say so, weirdo? You don't need to be embarrassed about it."

Before she could blink, Natsu rolled and reversed their positions, where she was now straddling him and he gazing up at her fervently. "Better?" he questioned her huskily.

Lucy nodded and aligned himself near his arousal. His warm hands glided to her waist to guide her as she lowered herself onto his member , releasing simultaneous hisses from the two lovers as she felt her the penetration of her walls.

She began to move and gasped when she felt his body buck to match her movements.

With his hands gripping her hips, the two lovers slid inside each other in varying motions of up, down and around. As they made love, Natsu drew Lucy down to encapsulate her lips in a languid and sensual kiss.

Lucy deepened the kiss further enjoying the sensual dance of the tongues, as they made love. She rolled her hips and then grinded into him experimentally, eliciting him to groan in pleasure against her mouth.

Natsu repositioned himself to trail kisses down her throat and she arched her neck as she rolled her hips, allowing him better access. Lucy gasped when she felt his mouth wrap around her nipple, his other hand moving to massage her other breast with his heated magic. A carnal moan shot from her lips, as he continued to work her while matching her own body movements. She was on the precipice of achieving yet another climax for both of them.

A short passage of time passed when they finally achieved their simultaneous release with the conjoining of their souls, their passionate cries resonating through the air. Lucy panted, her knees weak from their latest coupling as she collapsed next to her partner. Her new boyfriend draped an arm around her shoulder and reeled her against him.

"That was amazing" Natsu panted exultantly.

"Thanks" Lucy said breathlessly.

Natsu turned his head to dotingly kiss her hair "Just like you"

Such a statement caused rest colour to gloss across her cheeks, signaling a chuckle from Natsu before she was gently yanked out of bed and being towed to the bathroom by the hand.

She shot him a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us cleaned up" Natsu replied nonchalantly . His lips pulled up into a sportive yet suggestive smirk that sent her heart palpitating. "Sex is messy, you know"

Her face flushed scarlet in reaction, but she rolled her eyes in amusement and shot him a dry rejoinder of "No shit."

Natsu chuckled in response "Aren't I the sarcastic one?" He adverted sardonically as he handed her a small wet hand-towel to sanitize herself of the dirty remnants from their throes of passion . Natsu also cleansed himself and turned to her with an inquiry.

"Where do you keep your bed sheets?" He questioned casually.

"In the small cupboard against the wall," Lucy replied automatically "why?" She found it ironic that he was so blasé about a matter like this, given the circumstances.

He'd shrugged "Figured you want fresh sheets."

"Oh, thanks" she said, indebted.

Her lover smiled hospitably, his hand reaching to gently cradle her face, as her hands gently rested came to rest over his wrists. He tenderly caressed her cheeks as his arresting green eyes regarded her lovingly. She could feel his love radiating through himself warm breath on her lips as he finally murmured "You're welcome"

Lucy felt her own essence glowing with love as her eyes fluttered close his warms lips ghosted delicately against her own in a brief but loving kiss. He slightly drew back to intimately touch his forehead against hers before exiting the room to do what he promised. She followed him out of the bathroom door and observed as Natsu went about retrieving the sheets from her cupboard and stripping the bed of its sheets before replacing them with the new ones.

He deposited the lasciviously bedraggled sheets in her hamper before climbing into their nest of lovemaking and dreams. Lucy felt her heart flutter yet again as he smiled languidly at her. It seemed so angelic and Lucy couldn't help but feel astounded at different types of smiles he had and how they affected her. She had been experiencing slot of intense reactions that a major impact on her overall essence ever since plunging head over heels for him. Somehow, she knew that such feeling and passions were infinite.

"You must be exhausted," Natsu offered in tender somnolence. "I know I am. Why don't you join me?"

She gave the dragon slayer a heartwarming smile of her own before slipping into beside where he drew her against his chest, one hand cradling her head, his fingers threading into her blonde tresses with his other arm twining around the waist on her bare back.

Lucy's head rested against his chest and the two lay there in contentment, while his fingers absently caressed her hair and massaged languid motions into her skin.

Lucy sighed contently at Natsu's soothing ministrations, feeling at ease and loved with his presence .

_How did I get so lucky to get a man like Natsu?_

His drowsy voice perforated the silent apartment obstructing her contemplation "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes?" She prompted softly.

"You know I meant every word about my feelings for you, right? "Natsu questioned solemnly. His voice was latent of one nearing sleep, and yet she could hear the graveness in his voice. "And you're not weak or pathetic. You're beautiful, tough as nails and sexy as hell. Not to mention intelligent, kind and brave. You're weird but in a cute way."

His speech warmed Lucy's heart and every word she articulated in response was steeped in profound loving serenity. "Of course Natsu, and I share the same feelings you have for me for many reasons."

Lucy proceeded to convey why she was so irrevocably enamored with her dragon sex god as she relished in his steady heartbeats and luxuriated in his succoring ministrations.

Upon finishing her own confession, Lucy could hear the jubilant adoration in his voice "You make me really happy, Luce"

"It's the same with me in regards to you"

"Awesome," Natsu murmured amorously "and I promise to treasure you kiss and hold you every day. I'll never let go. I swear I'll do what I can to stay by your side and go on missions and fight along side you."

"Thanks, Natsu. I'm glad to have you and I want you to do all those things with me" Lucy mused in sincere gratitude and devotion.

Natsu buried his face into the crook of her neck nimbly, brushing his nose against the skin. She sighed in content as he placed a delicate kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You seem tired, Luce," he commented in sporadic tenderness "Why don't you try to sleep and we can talk in the morning"

Lucy knew he was right as she could feel the waves of fatigue overtaking her body from the combination of her previous distress, the time of night and lovemaking. "Okay" she murmured torpidly, briefly noting to herself, how they both could have spent the entire night conversing with each other, if not for the fatigue. She snuggled closer into his chest, allowing Natsu's breathing and soothing ministrations to lull her into a pleasant dreamscape, featuring her significant other and all her friends.

**End Note**

* * *

><p><em>See you in the next chapter!<em>


	3. The Glorious Dawn After

**Genres:** New Adult Fanfiction, Drama, and romance among others **Prompts:** Shy, Sexy, Breast/Muscles and sort of Dom/Sub-ish **Disclaimer:** Sadly, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to the incredible Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Third Part<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Glorious Dawn After<strong>

Glorious rays of sun radiating through the window roused Lucy the following morning, basking her bare skin in its glow and pleasant warmth. She lingering blissfully situated in a state halfway between alertfullness and sleep encroached in the shadows of her obscured vision, not yet feeling the need to open her eyes to greet the dawn.

_A new day_, the summoner mused to herself dreamily. _And I'm so comfortable here in…_ Her inner self trailed off when her mind and body finally processed the peculiar sensation of a warm and sturdy weight encasing her frame.

_What the hell?_ Lucy pondered to herself in alert perplexment. _Why do I feel like I'm resting against something?_ Not that she was uncomfortable; in fact, quite the opposite, but she did want to determine who or what was embracing her. She was going to have a major fit if she discovered that it was Loke or Dan who snuck into her bed.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and saw with affectionate relief that it was Natsu's arms curled protectively around her as she lay against his sculpted chest, only for her face to burn as she realized their mutual state of undress and the erotic memories came rushing back.

_I'm naked in a bed with Natsu. Her pschye couldn't help but note this with incredulity ._ _And we had sex and it was **perfect.**_

Lucy was still in awe of their current predicament.

Natsu had come to her in time of need and consoled while also mending her physical wounds. She recalled how secure she felt in his arms and his amorous and candid declaration of love for her and the embers that danced in her soul during their passionate coupling. She was officially his now and that made her giddy with elation, yet Lucy still feel somewhat didn't regret surrendering to Natsu, it was just strange entering uncharted waters with him and exposing her self in more ways than one. The celestial sorceress had bared her heart and soul for him, placing all her love, passion and trust in him, as he loved and ravished her, all while revealing himself in return.

A glowing smile of radiant adoration graced her lips as she examined her boyfriend, still asleep beside her, a visage of dreamy tranquility etched on his handsome face. Being gifted with this opportunity to see a side of Natsu, most of the others didn't get to see, was so moving it took her breath away.

She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, sliding her hand down the planes of his miraculous body, desire stirring within her, as he sighed contentedly and tightening his hold on her, somehow instinctively sensing her presence even when dreaming.

He was truly physically perfect beyond words in her eyes with quite the sexual prowess in body and demeanor, and could easily entice her into erotic acquiescence. Nevertheless, Lucy did not recognize that beyond corporeal aspects, that he was not without his flaws nor did she expect him to be.

He could be brash and reckless at times much to everyone's annoyance, yet it was downright endearing when it was coupled with his protective nature in dire situations. The flaws itself did not make her less passionate about him nor did it detract from her profound feelings for him.

The blonde sighed contently only to realize, as much she could've spend forever in her lovers arms, she needed to get up.

Reluctantly, Lucy gently unfolded his arms and disengaged herself from his warmth.

Adoringly kissed his cheek beforehand , she slipped out of the bed to pad into the bathroom, flicking on the lights to assess herself in the mirror, idly noting it was nice of him to do that.

Upon examining the sealed wound on her hand, the celestial wizard became mortified and vexed at her self-inflicted wound to do her own irrational state of mind.

_God_, _what was I thinking? But there's no point dwelling on this. Natsu did a good job tending to me the other night and I can ask Wendy to heal it later._

_Lucy's face flushed crimson as sh_e continued the rest of her self-inspection, tilting her head to the side as her hands went to her neck. There rested a blue kiss mark from where Natsu bit her, which served as a physical emblem of their passion and their mutual biting fetish.

She knew she had the emblems over all her thighs and felt arousal and desire pool within her as her mind and body visually recalled the electrifying and rough pleasure as his teeth grazed against on her skin and his lips sucked where he marked her.

Lucy found every part of her being craving for his stinging kisses again and the taste of his lips on hers. _Of course, I can't go out with visible kiss marks_, she noted to her inner conciseness reasonably with traces of dryness to her tone. _I'd get too many innuendos directed at me. As good as they feel, they need to be covered up. My thighs especially. I'll summon Virgo after to see if she has any special cover up. Asking Loke would be too mortifying and Wendy too weird. At least me and at least me got the protection part of sex covered._

Lucy had been taking the pill and STI/STDs prevention potions relegiously as according to reliable sources, Natsu had been drinking potions that covered all the bases to keep himself prepared for the occasional hooks up over the years, which would change as she Lucy knew from Gajeel where he explained that dragon slayers were monogamous in committed relationships.

They officially belonged to each other now, but not in the abusive sense where one was controlling of the other and held the degrading notion that the person was their property. Rather, it was more related to a profound and intimate way that was nearly indescribable. Every part of the couple was now bound and interconnected to each other, without sacrificing their own individuality and thus was what true love was supposed to be.

Lucy smiled to herself in gratified adoration. I'm truly lucky to have landed someone like Natsu.

Deeply satisfied with how everything turned out, Lucy reached for her toothbrush and began her daily hygiene regimen.

Natsu finally found his waking consciousness after spending his slumber in an erotic dream world with Lucy. He recollected shifting himself to slightly alter his current positions in a more protective and comforting embrace, shortly after Lucy drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long until his own exhaustion swept him away into a fantasy world, where he caressed, kissed, loved and ravished his dream-Lucy all night in which she responded favorably.

Spending time in the dream world still couldn't compete with being his real Lucy. Natsu was about to greet his celestial angel with a passionate good morning kiss only to realize the other side of her bed was vacant. This didn't raise any alarms however, as his sensitive hearing and sense of smell informed him Lucy was currently in the bathroom based on the sound of running water and her fresh scent was still lingering within the room.

Natsu also observed with relied apartment was devoid of his little buddy, meaning Happy had remained at their home or he knew well enough to stay out. _Thank God. He didn't need to see Lucy and me._

With that revelation, a wide and bright grin graced his lips as he recounted the memories of the previous night.

_She's finally mine,_ Natsu's internal voice declared exultantly. _And I'm hers. Last night was the best night of my life and hopefully Lucy's too. I want to do those things we did with her for the rest of my life and beyond that and those things I told her I wanted to do. I'm so glad Lucy wants too. It's good she's doing better despite what that scumbag did to her._

A low ferocious snarl shot from his lips as his thoughts were tainted by incandescence over the bastard who was the source of Lucy's pain. Not to mention, he disrespected her and touched her in a way she clearly did not want. The bandit's tiny brain was incapable of processing what consent meant in regards to interacting with another human being.

The dragon slayer still needed to hunt the _vile piece of shit_ down and unleash his wrath on him. Ezra, Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail would want to take the bandits down and it was likely Lucy and her spirits would also be itching to have their way with their enemies, an opportunity Natsu would gladly provide.

_Those bastards won't lay a hand on Lucy_, Natsu declared, glaring venomously at the ceiling, _or harm anyone again. I'll make sure of that. Either they rot in a prison cell or I burn them all to a crisp._

That rosy haired dragon slayer exhaled sharply since he didn't want to waste any more precious minutes broody darkly on negative matters, especially when he could be spending them with his soul mate. He could scope out the low lives another day.

With that revelation, Natsu rose from the bed and migrated into the bedroom and was struck by the sight the stunning and tempting vision in front of him.

His eyes raked the back of Lucy's exposed and glorious silhouette appreciatively as she brushed her teeth.

_God, Lucy's beautiful_, Natsu's internal voice declared in enamored and fervent pride. _And she's mine._

The self-proclaimed dragon sex god licked his lips as he leaned nonchalantly to hungrily admire the curves and contours of her form of his sexy female as she splashed water on her face.

After a few minutes of his appreciative observation of her, the fiery male decided to make his presence known.

"Morning, Luce" the dragon slayer greeted lazily, a roguish grin passing his lips eliciting a startled squeak and slight jolt from the blonde, before she turned to meet his smoldering gaze.

"Natsu," Lucy stated sheepishly, her face flushing an endearing shade of scarlet "I thought you were still sleeping"

_She's just too cute and sexy_, Natsu inwardly proclaimed ardently.

"I'm sure you did," the rosy-haired flame dragon prince drawled lazily, with a sensually compelling smirk "and you were right. But I'm up now and wanted to see you."

Her lovely pallor burned even more in response, engendering an amused chuckle from the fire wizard.

Natsu assuredly sauntered over to his Lucy, raising an eyebrow in amused bafflement when he saw her obscuring her body with her arms, a bashful visage imprinted on her face.

"You still hiding yourself even though I've seen all of you? You don't need to, you weirdo. There's no need to be shy around me. I love and respect you."

A small adoring and heart -palpitating smile graced her lips, but she didn't move her arms, inducing an exasperated and possessive growl from the mage, as he firmly and gingerly pried her arms apart ignoring her startled gasp. "I really hate it when hide yourself from me."

Before she could utter another word, Natsu's hands moved to her hips to pin her body snugly against his, as his mouth possessively claimed hers in a vivacious kiss, feeling greatly satisfied when she reciprocated the uniting of the lips with equal intensity, clinging snugly to his back.

The male lightly grazed her succulent bottom lip with his teeth, before tenuously tugging and siphoning the area, growling in ravenous pleasure as he swallowed her carnal tongues battled each other for dominance as they continued to ravage and consume each other, while his thumb circled her rosy bud before stimulating her cleavage.

_God, I love kissing her,_ a resurgent voice at the recesses of his mind noted. _She's amazing at it too._

When Lucy slightly drew back for her much needed oxygen, the impassioned adolescent seized the opportunity to besiege her neck with torrid moist kisses.

"Natsu?" She inquired.

"Yeah?" was his hotly growled reply against her skin between kisses.

"Are you going to give me more hickeys?"

His chuckle reverberated against her warm, creamy soft flesh eliciting a contently pleasured and sensual sigh from the blonde "Yep."

"Why?" the blonde mediated breathlessly.

"Because we both like them," Natsu replied conspiratorially and demonstrated his point by gifting her with another love emblem, siphoning and licking the area while reveling in her delectable and arousing moans, stoking the fires of desire and leaving him craving for more sensual articulations.

He set his desire into action alternating between, kissing, nipping, and sucking, up her hairline to her ear earning a variety of sensual vocalizations from his Lucy.

The wizard brushed back a strand of her blonde tresses pausing to murmur heatedly in her ear, "You're mine now, Lucy," inducing her to shiver in delight.

His lips grazed her ear lobe, signaling a startled and pleasured gasp from her wolfishly, Natsu briefly buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking advantage of his convenient position to inhale Lucy's lovely and spirituous aroma that he swore he could high off if in the form of an element he could eat, the way it was with fire and lightening. As an added plus, her scent was now intermingled with his own all over her body as a result of their coupling, the other night.

Gently sweeping her hair back, he sensually bestowed on her skin below the collarbone a feathery kiss, earning him another enchanted sigh of pleasure.

Somewhat (and yet never fully) satiated, Natsu withdrew back and loosened his hold on her, his hands gliding to her waist to gaze upon her, his eyes alight with love and tenderness. The male deliberated that now may be an opportune time to go on an official date with his girlfriend, beaming tenderly at her.

"So I was thinking of officially asking you out on a date," he started euphorically.

A wondering smile flitted across her exquisite features. The flame dragon found it so beautiful that it sent his heart into another palpitation.

"Really?" Lucy inquired brightly, coiling her arms around his neck.

"Well, yeah," the teen replied brightly "I was going to ask yesterday but we got… _distracted_" his voice empathized the word distraction suggestively.

The summoner rolled her eyes in response to his innuendo and stated dryly, "Not to mention it would have been too late at night to ask"

One hand reached to fondly muss her hair a playful gleam in his eyes as he grinned teasingly at her, begetting that endearing shade of red to spread across her cheeks "Of course, you weirdo, I know that. How about today then? Got any ideas of what we can do?"

"How about breakfast?" Lucy suggested eagerly.

Natsu's smile broadened exuberantly at the enticing prospect of spending time with Lucy and a savory meal.

"Hanging with you and food?" he cheered excitedly "Let's do it! I'm all fired up now!"

"And then we can go fishing," the mage added as after thought.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Awesome!"

His girlfriend giggled fondly and leaned in closer to lightly peck him on the cheek, which he gladly received "It really is charming how enthusiastic you are over things like this,"

The validity of her statement caused him to blush slightly and a sheepish grin to materialize on his face "Well why not?"

"True. And Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ashamed of all of this or being with you. I 'm ecstatic, actually. It's just this is uncharted territory and I can just a little shy with things like this when I'm still getting used to them."

"I know," Natsu replied patiently "and I respect that. Know that my feelings will never change and that I'd never intentionally harm you nor would I violate you like that bastard did."

"Wow, Natsu, that makes me really happy to hear that. I already knew that, but still, I'm really grateful to have you in my life." Lucy admitted, her voice interlaced with absolute and genuine sincerity. "And for those things you just told me, it's mutual. I'd never do those things to you either."

Hearing Lucy speak those words evoked rapturous pride in every thread of Natsu's being as it further revealed how much she truly loved him and made him realize how fortunate, and proud he was of her and to have the privilege of her being so deeply connected to him.

His profound appreciation for his soul mate was externalized in a heartfelt confession. "God, I love you. I'm really lucky to have you had proud of it. I'm proud of you too."

An appreciative light glimmered in her soulful brown eyes. "Thanks, Natsu." Her appreciative time shifted to one that was half humorous. "Did I all mention I want to kick that bastard's ass into next week for what he did to me and all the trouble he's causing around town? Turns out his name happens to be Justin Garret and he's on several of Fiore's wanted list and they're willing pay a good amount to the wizards who can take down and turn him and his entire gang in. We could get him back for all the shit he's caused and get rewarded. You in?"

Natsu chuckled somewhat ominously in anticipation. "Definitely. They need to get what's coming to them and some cash, as a reward wouldn't be too bad either. But let's not worry about that today."

"Agreed."

A new thought crossed his mind as he recalled the vividly erotic memories of yesterday, her intoxicating fragrance and the scent of her liquid arousal.

"By the way," he added roguishly "I knew you how much liked it yesterday. I heard and smelled, how much you did and how turned on you were. Just like now. You like me talking dirty to you, Luce?"

She nodded, her facing burning crimson.

His fingers trailed down to stroke her clit, eliciting a breathy moan from his beloved.

"Seeing you like this turns me on," The dragon slayer growled seductively "as it makes you all the more sexy and makes me want you more." He whisked her over to the shower. Using his magic to heat his fingers to stimulate her southern region, he reached with his other hand to turn on the shower.

Not surprisingly, the blonde didn't question his actions either because she knew his intent or was too far-gone in her sexual haze to care.

"How about we shower together before we go out and have some fun while we're at it?" Natsu suggested fervently, confident his mate would have no trouble decoding his erotic allusion.

"Let's do it" she breathed fervidly.

An erotic growl escaped his lips in anticipation. "All right then. Enjoy me ravishing you. I definitely will." Upon uttering that statement, the dragon maze drew his celestial angel into the inclement heat, ready to follow through on his venereal promise.

**End Note**

_And that's all folks! I made some tweaks to this. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm working on some late submissions and other Fairytail fanfiction including a colloborative project which so far involves me, and the amazing linkinparkkillersfan, darkshininglight, and shelbyshoe (and possibly geminimabs). Check out their profiles! I also intend to write an omake/extra chapter for Wild Rhov's Beastly Posession within the next few months. All right everyone, till next time!_


	4. Author's Note:Febuary 9th 2015

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a February 2015 update to assure you that I am not dead. I just want to thank everyone such as star(fanfiction) for reading, favourite and liking my stories on my profiles and tumblr! Anyway, I'm still writing. I'm working on a late Nalu lovefest submission and a longer nalu story and I have some things planned for the Fairytail faniction(which will also have some my other published stories) involvin shelbyshoe, linkinparkkillersfan, darkshining light and geminimabs if she's still interested._

_You can keep up with me on here, twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr (mainly teamedwardjace2) youtube (Twishadowhunter where there are links to my other profiles in my about page) fictionpress(Twishadowhunter) as well as wattpad(Twishadowhunter) and archive of our own (Twishadowhunter)_

_Thanks everyone and blessed be to any any pagan/wiccan readers.(I'm not pagan) :)_


	5. 11 days of angtmas story tweak

_The first chapter of 11 days of angtmas has been slightly tweaked thanks to the positive review of Dancewithseatbelts who denoted a minor error in the last paragraph to fix. Check out her work! She's amazing ._

_Anyways, I used rain as a metaphor for tears .I also added my new YouTube channel Twishadowhunter3, which I had to restart due to the site being a prick. Please check it out, watch the videos , view my channel and like, and comment . Don't forget to share and tell others to do the same! Take care for now!_


	6. A Letter To My Readers: June 8th 2015

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you for your continuous support so far and your positive feedback on my stories which is greatly appreciated. I'd though I'd share my progress with you in this note .**_

_**Firstly , regarding that potential collaboration with linkinparkillersfan, Dark Shining Light, Shelbyshoe and Geminimabs, right now that appears to be in the works indefinitely as we've all been busy. nevertheless, I'll ask them when they want to start posting within the week. In pertaining to Submit To My Flames and Give Me Sanctuary, their status is still in progress as there may be more to come particularly from Sheblyshoe as I've asked if she was interested in that . I'll remind her again and I'm hoping to collaborate with her futher. An audioversion of Submit To My Flames may be also in it's way .**_

_**I'm still continuing to work on other Fairytail FICs and have ideas for other ones in the midst of balancing my life , and school and another collaboration with my friend Kate Metz on a nave artificial project -who I originally worked with on Eternity now available on youtube and soundcloud for your streaming pleasure which is also download .**_

_**I hope all is well. Feel free to drop me a line or go to my fanfiction profile where you can see my other platforms to connect with me on .**_

_**I look forward to hearing from you .**_

_**Kind Regards,**_

_**Twishadowhunter **_


End file.
